Un cochon en pâte d'amande
by Lisen-chan
Summary: une douceur, douce, sucrée qui rappelle à Paulie des souvenirs difficiles du temps où tout allait bien. OS, post arc Water7.


**disclamer : toujours rien à moi, malheureusement (pour moi ou pour eux? hum, hum)**

**rating : K**

**paring : Paulie centric**

**blabla de l'auteure : bon ça faisait longtemps que j'avais rien écris, et me revoilà ^^ bon pas avec un truc très joyeux, désolée.**

* * *

Elle le voyait souvent avant. Avant la Grande AquaLaguna, avant la grande trahison. Il souriait à cette époque là, un sourire flamboyant qui le faisait rayonner, briller de mille feux. À ces moments là, Paulie ressemblait à une étoile, lumineuse, chaude, attirante. Mais depuis ces tristes évènements, le sourire de Paulie n'atteignait plus ses yeux qui restaient éteints, vides de tout sauf de douleur.

Au Quai n°1, ils avaient tous été choqués de la trahison de ces trois membres qui faisaient partie de la famille depuis quatre ans. Qui aurait imaginé que le gentil Kaku, la belle Kalifa et le mystérieux Lucci soient des agents du CP9? Combien de temps seraient-ils restés parmi eux si l'équipage au chapeau de paille n'avait pas débarqué, mettant la ville et Enies Lobby en vrac ?

Depuis ces évènements, elle n'avait presque plus revue le contremaître blond, lui qui venait si souvent lui acheter des douceurs à sa petite échoppe roulante. Alors quand un jour elle le vit passer non loin de là, indifférent à ce qui l'entourait, elle le rattrapa, sa douceur préférée dans les mains, pour essayer de le faire sourire à nouveau.

Elle le rattrapa et il se retourna quand elle l'interpella, un air interrogateur sur le visage. Il ne se souvenait pas d'elle. Elle eu un serrement au cœur mais continua puis elle vit avec bonheur une petite lueur dans ses yeux s'allumer et un mince sourire étirer ses lèvres.

« La jeune fille du stand de pâtisserie. »

Peu de mots, mais sa voix était plus rauque qu'avant. Il devait parler si peu maintenant. Il avait été le plus blessé dans cette sombre histoire, des plaies invisibles, celles qui mettaient le plus de temps à cicatriser, celles qui faisaient le plus mal.

Légèrement tremblante, elle lui tendit son présent.

« Je me suis souvenu que c'était celle que vous achetiez le plus souvent. »

Le blond posa ses yeux sur la douceur et le tout petit sourire qu'il avait réussit à faire apparaitre sur son visage disparu, effacé, laissant place à une peine sans fin, un tourment sans cesse renouvelé. Tout lui rappelait son départ, sa trahison, son abandon. Tout mais ce petit cochon en pâte d'amande encore plus.

Sans un mot, il fit demi-tour et s'enfuit. Loin, lâchement. Il courut le plus loin possible de ce gâteau qui lui rappelait tant. De son coté, elle avait vu avec effroi le visage de Paulie se décomposer, envahit par la douleur et le chagrin alors qu'elle avait juste voulu le faire sourire, d'un vrai sourire. Serrant la douceur contre elle, elle s'effondra en pleurs.

Mais comment aurait-elle put savoir ce que représentait ce petit cochon rose? Comment aurait-elle put savoir que quand il lui en achetait un, il se dépêchait de retourner au Quai, sachant très bien ce qui allait se passer, même s'il râlait à chaque fois?

Il avait couru jusqu'aux remparts, et au-dessus du vide et de l'océan, il vomit, le cœur et le corps retournés de trop de souvenirs qui le faisaient souffrir tant et plus. Un cochon en pâte d'amande…

Il se rappelait. Et ça faisait mal. Si mal.

Il se revoyait arriver au Quai, la douceur dans sa paume. Hatori venait lui chiper la queue en tire-bouchon et lui commençait à râler mais ce n'était que pour la forme, il appréciait tant ces petits moments, complices, avec eux. Puis ça aurait été Kaku qui, en passant par-dessus son épaule, aurait prit les pattes de la petite bête, les mangeant en s'enfuyant et en riant. Lucci serait arrivé, son petit sourire en coin et silencieux, alors il aurait partagé le corps dodu et sucré en deux, lui offrant une moitié qu'il aurait accepté avec plaisir. Il aurait gardé la tête, la posant sur le bureau de Kalifa et il l'aurait observé la manger en cachette, ne voulant pas succomber à la gourmandise devant les autres, elle qui se vantait de toujours faire attention pour garder un corps sublime.

Un cochon en pâte d'amande…

Et il eu cette fois. Cette fois où tout bascula. Où il eu une miette de pâte rose et douce collée aux coins de ses lèvres et où Lucci lui enleva avec les siennes. Un premier baiser. Un baiser au gout sucré.

Un baiser au gout de pâte d'amande.

Il en eu d'autres, tellement d'autres. Des baisers, des caresses, des étreintes… ils avaient fait l'amour encore et encore, sans jamais se lasser du corps de l'autre. Et là, assit à même le sol contre les remparts, un gout amer en bouche loin de celui sucré de la douceur et des baisers, Paulie avait le cœur qui se brisait encore et encore sous le flot de souvenirs qui venaient l'assaillir. Mais ses yeux restaient désespérément secs, aucunes larmes libératrices ne s'en échappant, sa peine étant trop grande, trop lourde, pour qu'il arrive à la faire sortir.

Un battement d'ailes, un roucoulement. Il leva les yeux et aperçu Hatori perché sur les remparts près de lui.

« Toi ?… »

Il se leva, tremblant, regardant partout autour de lui, cherchant le maître du pigeon à la cravate.

« Il n'est pas là. »

Quelques mots et son cœur qui avait espéré vainement se brisa encore un peu plus. Il se laissa retomber lourdement au sol, triste et abattu.

« Que fais-tu là, Hatori?

- Il voulait te parler, mais il ne peut pas venir. Le gouvernement l'a mit sous étroite surveillance. Le membre le plus fort su CP9 qui se fait battre, ça fait mauvais genre. Tout s'est enchainé trop vite avec l'arrivée des Mugiwara et il regrettait de ne pas avoir put te dire au moins au-revoir.

- Ah… »

Au-revoir… Bêtement il s'était attendu à autre chose. Est-ce que tout ce qu'ils avaient partagés ne comptait pas plus que ça pour lui ? Toutes ces nuits passées ensemble, tous ces baisers fiévreux échangés, c'était pour passer le temps ? Lui, il lui avait donné son cœur, son corps et son âme pourtant.

« Il aurait voulu que cette mission n'ai jamais de fin, tu sais ? Il aurait voulu rester là pour toujours, continuer à faire partie de l'équipe du Quai n°1. Mais il n'est pas libre, il est enchainé au gouvernement mondial depuis trop longtemps et jamais ils ne laisseront s'en aller vivant. Il leur ait bien trop précieux. »

Paulie écarquilla les yeux, bien qu'il ne vit rien d'autre que la toile de son pantalon recouvrant ses cuisses. Il aurait voulu rester ? Il aurait aimé continuer à vivre ici ? Il sentit une énorme boule se former dans sa gorge, l'étouffant, mais étrangement il se sentait un peu mieux.

« Hatori… »

- … Oui?

- Dit-lui de le garder.

- Quoi donc ?

- Mon cœur… dit-lui de le garder.

- Je le ferais. »

Un bruit d'aile, un léger souffle de vent, il était parti. Et enfin Paulie pleura. Longtemps, très longtemps. Lavant sa peine dans le flot salé comme l'océan.

Elle le revit. Chaque année à la même date. Il venait lui acheter un petit cochon en pâte d'amande, toujours le même jour, chaque années qui suivirent la plus grande AcquaLaguna jamais vu. Peu à peu, elle le vit sourire de nouveau, sourire vraiment, un sourire qui atteignait enfin ses yeux même si ceux-ci gardaient au fond une lueur peine qui persistait.

Et chaque année, à la même date, il allait sur les remparts, mangeant sa douceur en se rappelant un baiser au gout de pâte d'amande.


End file.
